New Life, Old Love
by VisualVibes
Summary: Companion piece to New Power, Old Love. Lauren goes missing. Will Bo try to find her? Can she?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a companion piece to New Power, Old Love. Just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. **_

**_Read, enjoy, comment._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The water stung as it sprayed from the faucet reddening her skin. She was surprised by it's force, but certainly not from any pain it caused. Lauren had stayed in a lot of motels in the past few months and they all were similar in that the water tended to dribble from the spout using nothing more than gravity.

The painful sting was a welcomed distraction from the thoughts and memories that had been following—chasing—her the moment she left Bo's "crack shack." She knew she was doing the right thing; with the search for a new Ash would come some initial confusion as to who was meant to be where. When they realized Lauren was missing she would be well entrenched on a beach with a drink that had an umbrella requirement.

Problem was, Lauren hadn't gotten that far. If anything she as still relatively close to home, bouncing from one nameless town to another. She flirted with the U.S./Canadian boarder going where she fancied at any given time. It was usually when paranoia set in that she picked a side.

Picking sides. She could remember a person from her recent passed that never trifled with such trivialities. A hero didn't need to pick a side because the side was always understood. If there was a wrong doing the succubus could be counted on the side of good, no questions asked.

Lauren wished it were that easy for her. She was only a human, a brilliant one maybe, but still just a human nonetheless. Choices had to be made in her world and she chose her freedom for once in her miserable life. Only thing was, freedom wasn't necessarily synonymous with happiness. As her salty tears tracked seamlessly into the fresh water, Lauren could be a witness that indeed she wasn't happy and couldn't foresee classifying herself as such ever again.

* * *

**More of my writing at READREID. wordpress. com**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Read, enjoy, comment._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Well, just up and leaving was a shitty thing to do, even from her," Kenzi slurred.

The idea was to cheer Bo up with a few drinks, but it seemed that Kenzi was doing more of the imbibing than her fae best friend.

"I mean, a note or something. Though you shouldn't be surprised, Bo Bo. This isn't the first time she's rocked your world between the sheets only to disappear leaving you high and well…wet."

Bo pulled a face.

"You know what I mean!"

She shook her head. "I really don't need the I told you so, Kenz."

Finally tuning into the true extent of her emotion, Kenzi placed one of Tricks antique—and utterly heavy—mugs down with a thud. "Bo, I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to be so harsh. I hate to see you like this and I hate that this is happening to you yet again. Is there anything I can do?" Kenzi paused. "You know, that I don't have to get naked and have to go all crying game for."

Bo finally smiled. If there was one person she could count on it was Kenzi. "No, there's really nothing you can do. From the looks of it, Lauren is gone and not coming back. The sooner I face that fact the better."

Bo made very sure that Lauren had indeed left of her own free will and no foul play had taken place. As soon as she realized that Lauren had gone incommunicado she'd immediately asked for Dyson and Hale's help. While she would normally just stormed into light fae headquarters, kick in the door and take a look herself, she thought better of it for once. Her new physical prowess was still relatively secret and she couldn't risk her actions calling that into question. Bo still had lots of questions about who she was and where she'd come from, pissing off the light fae as they scrambled to retool their hierarchy would not be wise.

Dyson was reluctant, saying Lauren would be found when she wanted to be, but even he couldn't turn his back on the fact that not only had Bo not heard from her in some time, no one had. The two detectives called in some favors, waved a badge or two and presto, they were given access to Lauren's living quarters.

Searching high and low, the apartment was in its normal pristine shape. Lauren kept a tidy home; it would be easy to notice anything out of place. The only evidence they could find was a half empty closet and dresser.

Bo stood staring at the clear signs of Lauren's departure, Kenzi's hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. Dyson sniffed around for good measure able to detect that the good doctor hadn't been there in a few days time. Always a loyal friend, Hale even hypnotized the guard assigned to her door with his siren call revealing only that he usually fell asleep on his post and had no idea where the doctor had gone.

"Don't give up hope, Bo. For all we know she may have finally ripped off the uptight suit and traded it in for a bathing suit. She could come walking in here tanned and passing out festive shot glasses any minute."

While the idea of the blonde in a bathing suit made Bo smile, she knew that simply could not be it. After the night they'd shared, there was no way that Lauren went anywhere temporarily without telling her.

"Still feeling down?"

Bo and Kenzi swiveled on their stools at the sound of the deep male voice. Dyson and Hale stood looking sympathetic if not a little uncomfortable.

"Our little Bo Bo has got it bad, boys. I've tried to give her the old booze bath, but she still stinks of sad."

"Speaking of booze bath, how many have you had?" Hale asked with the usual bemused smile he wore when speaking with Kenzi. If nothing else, the girl was entertaining.

"Well I at least have to have as many as she has. Solidarity," she added solemnly.

"Yet she looks curiously sober."

"That's because after drink two, Kenzi felt I wasn't drinking fast enough and offered to help," Bo revealed.

"I said solidarity damn it."

"Come on, solidarity, let's get some coffee in you."

"Fine." She hopped from her perch stopping to give Dyson a wary glance. "Are you going to be okay, B?"

"I'm fine Kenz. Go."

Hale helped Kenzi stagger away as Dyson claimed her seat.

"You know I really am sorry, Bo," Dyson began after a few moments of awkward silence. "I know how much Lauren meant to you."

"Means."

"What?"

"You said, 'meant.' It should be you know how much she means to me. That hasn't changed."

"Right. Sorry again."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you. I think my hurt is finally making way to anger. I mean, how could she just up and leave like that, Dyson? Especially after the night we had after defeating the garuda." She glanced at him when she got silence in return. He may not have his love for her anymore, but he was still a man and she was sure hearing the romantic woes of her relationship with a female partner wasn't easy for him. "Sorry, I don't mean to lump all the gruesome details on you."

"No, its fine. I know what you two do. I will admit though, it's a little hard listening to it."

"Don't worry, I'll save that stuff for Kenzi." Bo shook her head. "I just can't figure why she left."

Dyson looked at his hands. "Maybe she had reason to, Bo. Maybe she saw an opportunity and she took it."

"What do you mean?"

He looked into her eyes, the glimmer of hope he found there was unmistakable. "I don't know. Just trying to talk this through with you."

She almost bodily deflated. "Thanks. You know, I think I'm going to head home."

He stopped her before she got far. "You know I could help." Dyson continued at her questioning gaze. "Well for fae emotional injury is the same as physical injury. If you feed it could help."

"Look, Dyson, thanks but—"

"I'm serious, Bo," he interrupted. "It doesn't have to mean anything. I wasn't able to help by finding any lead about Lauren's whereabouts. Let me help how I can now."

Bo stood for long moments weighing her options. While she no longer had romantic feelings toward Dyson, she couldn't deny her need for healing and she was growing terribly hungry. The depression from Lauren's departure had left Bo despondent. This was the first Kenzi had been able to get her to leave their hovel in weeks. Dyson was offering her comfort that she desperately needed.

"No strings?"

"Not a one."

She turned on her heels and motioned for him to follow feeling the usual anticipation a night with Dyson always aroused. Bo would suck him dry and hopefully in the process she'd learn to live her life without Lauren.

* * *

**More writing READREID. wordpress. com**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Read, enjoy, thanks for the comments._**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Despite the superb water pressure, this motel was small, smaller than usual anyway. The others Lauren stayed in afforded her a modicum of privacy in that she could come and go easily without being noticed. This place, however, did not offer that luxury. Every amenity she would need was located in the main lobby under the watchful eye of the desk clerk. If she weren't on the run, as it were, Lauren wouldn't have minded. No matter what the usual reason's the average person used a motel, Lauren would not be enjoying such dalliances. But she was running, or hiding, and it didn't help having to trade pleasantries with the desk clerk every time she needed ice or a snack from the vending machine.

"Ms. Smith, good evening. Here for more corn chips? You're eating up our entire supply."

Lauren smiled tightly. She'd need to move on from this motel soon. The fact that someone easily three hundred pounds was judging her eating habits didn't annoy her half as much as the fact that he himself was gorging himself on a snack as well.

"Just here for ice this time."

"Well help yourself, Ms. Smith."

It wasn't the most imaginative name she could think of, but it was the _only_ name she could think of. She'd given the name Lauren Smith when she checked in—paying cash of course.

Making haste to the ice machine, she winced as it roared and stuttered to life, sloppily dispensing the ice in the bucket.

"Good night," she said absently on her way out the door stopping only when she got no replay in return. Who she now begrudgingly knew as Hank always made it a point to wish her a good night and ask after her breakfast accommodations. He also made it a point to stare at her breasts in the process.

To her chagrin what she suspected, and hoped upon hope wasn't true, really was happening. Years of careless eating and zero exercise were catching up with ol' Hanky and they were seeking their revenge on her watch.

"Of course," Lauren murmured as she lost the bucket and rushed around the counter.

She thanked whoever was listening that he fell on his back, as she'd never be able to move him in order to issue life saving care.

"Hank, Hank can you hear me?"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his right hand fell away from his left arm.

Heart attack, she deduced immediately

Lauren now cursed whoever was listening that she'd have to do what was next. The convulsing ice machine was now a very much welcomed alternative as she placed her lips over Hanks. Giving him a few puffs of hair she pulled away with a loud smack and began chest compressions.

"One-one hundred, two-one hundred…"

She repeated the process, happy to see the adrenaline of helping was overtaking her germaphobia. As she breathed in to deliver another life saving burst of oxygen she realized that there was something obstructing the path. Not stopping to think, Lauren placed her fingers in his mouth looking inside for anything that could be impeding his survival. Seeing nothing, she sat back on her haunches only then seeing the outbreak of hives under the sheen of sweat on Hank's pale skin.

"Shit."

Lauren changed tact continuing the chest compressions as she looked around her immediately surroundings. Finding everything she needed Lauren pulled the hunting knife off Hanks belt, grabbed a jug Purell, a pen and the cordless phone.

Everything around her disappeared as set up of her makeshift surgical station took place. When her hands, the pen and the knife were all thoroughly disinfected she cut open Hank's shirt so she'd have an unobstructed view of her incision point. With a quick press of the knife and the insertion of the emptied pen body into Hank's neck, one press on his chest sent out a flood of blood and fortuitously air.

Smiling triumphantly Laure blew into the pen happy to see Hank's chest rise and fall and resumed chest compressions with one hand as she phoned 911 with the other.

"What the fuck did you do lady?"

Lauren was happy to see the EMT for all of two seconds. Frowning disapprovingly she ignored the comment and began rambling off instruction.

"The patient is suffering from anaphylaxis from whatever is in that bag there, I'm guessing the peanut oil. I've inserted a…"

By the end of the diatribe the once judgmental EMT was an apologetic one.

"Okay, you heard her," she said to her partner, "let's get him on the gurney and to the hospital."

Lauren stepped back as the young lady expertly injected an IV and stabilized his neck for good measure. She took his vitals with aplomb and Lauren wondered at her obvious efficiency at such a young age. It wasn't lost on her that she was pretty too.

"Do you want to ride along, doc?"

"No, I don't think—how did you know I was a doctor?"

"Pretty obvious, but the most noteworthy, you called him the patient. Habit doctors just can't break." The young ladies attention was broken from Lauren when her partner had the mobile monitor chest leads attached. "All set? Let's roll."

Lauren watched with pride as Hank was led outside to the ambulance. She knew he'd have a rough time for a while, but would ultimately be okay.

"Hey, are you here to apply for the ER spot at the hospital? You're a shoe in after this."

"No, no I'm just passing through."

The brunette hopped into the back and waited for her partner to get into the drivers seat. "Shame. What room are you in case the doctors have follow up questions?"

"Thirteen," Lauren stuttered.

"Luckily thirteen." The young EMT smiled and Lauren momentarily forgot that giving her room number to anyone was rule number one on her list of things to not do while on the run.

"Close 'em up, Jess!" The driver called.

"On it."

One door shut and Lauren was well on her way to an exit strategy when she was stopped again.

"Name?"

Lauren stared at her for what was only seconds, but considering the circumstances were tantamount to minutes. The EMT began to slowly roll away, yet the young EMT didn't ask again just continued to look at Lauren expectantly, something eerily familiar in her blue eyes.

"Lauren," she finally said. What did it matter when she'd never see this woman again?

"Good work, Lauren. Hope we meet again," was the last thing the young lady said before slamming the other door shut.

Lauren made it back to her room in a haze very much similar to the cloud of dust she stood in for long moments after the ambulance left. She was feeling the high she always did when performing medicine. Lauren was a doctor, a profession that easily became ones life. In this time away from practicing she was also away from her life, her very being, on top of actually fleeing from her former one.

It was in this moment that she realized that she couldn't run forever. She hadn't thought about what her end game would be. The light fae had always determined her fate and she'd come to rest in that order. She didn't need to make decisions and that offered a certain simplicity. Now, though, every single choice was her own.

After scrubbing herself of Hanks blood—and his bad breath—she packed her things for good measure. Preparation was never a disadvantage to anyone. She was feeling an odd reluctance to leave, which was strange juxtapose her usual compulsive desire to flee. She absently wished she believed in a higher power, someone she could beg for a sign to make this easier. The fae, however, had squashed any hopes of believing in God along with med school.

Lauren was teetering on the precipice of something and she hated the precariousness of that feeling. As she made up her mind that ones first instinct is always the best…

The phone rang.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Read, enjoy, thanks for the comments.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Bo came floating into the kitchen, kimono fluttering on the breeze.

"Morning—wait a minute." Kenzi gave Bo a piercing stare. "I know that look, yet I haven't seen it in quite a while. It's a sexually satisfied slash full look. Kind of gross when you think about it…"

"Kenzi—"

"Sated and full. It's a weird combination—

"Kenzi—

"You're like eating and doing the nasty. Is that like a fetish? Because—

Bo grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee. When Kenzi was off on one of her tangents it was best to just let her ware herself down.

"I've heard of these food fetishes you know. So you're like—well looky here."

Bo didn't need to look; she knew what was finally shutting Kenzi up.

"Bo Bo's been snacking on some K9."

"Morning ladies."

"Good morning wolfie."

"Um, Bo, I'll talk to you later?"

She smiled tightly. "Maybe."

Luckily Kenzi waited for him to clear out before she started in again. "Nice! Now that is what I'm talking about. A little doggie lovin' to help you forget about that back stabbing doctor."

"Hey!" Bo roared eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch what you say about her."

Kenzi quickly sobered. "I'm sorry. Clearly you still have feelings for her so why are you cavorting with the wolf man?"

She sighed heavily. "I was starving Kenz, emotionally and physically. He offered to fill a need. I couldn't…"

Kenzi followed her to the couch. "I understand. You can't keep pinning away and a succubus does have her needs."

"I feel awful about this, Kenz, like I'm cheating."

"You shouldn't feel that way. She left you, Bo, not the only way around."

"I know that." Bo got up to pace. "But the guilt is still there. What I hate most is that it helped, Dyson helped. My almost overwhelming heartache is definitely down to a dull roar."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, for now until it wares off, until I'm hungry again. Then what? I can't keep going to Dyson."

"No kidding," Kenzi snickered. She thought better of it quickly and sat up straighter.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," she squeaked. "I agree that maybe you shouldn't keep going to Dyson, you can't keep going to Dyson."

"I know why I'm saying it, Kenzi. Why are you?"

"Huh? What? I'm being supportive."

Kenzi looked so tweaked Bo thought her head would explode.

"You know what's best for you, Bo, and I support you. Because going to Dyson for help with your hunger and grief over Lauren is just plain crazy. Especially with how he feels for you—crap!"

"What?" Bo knelt at Kenzi's feet. "What you do mean how he feels for me? He doesn't feel anything for me does he, Kenz?"

"Um…well…you see…"

"Speak!"

"Dyson has his love back!"

Bo staggered back as if she'd been hit. "He what? How did…"

"I sort of…helped him get it back."

Closing her eyes under the weight of all this news, Bo sat heavily on the coffee table.

"Please don't be mad, Bo. This was when we were getting ready to fight the Garuda, he just wasn't the same without his love. You know that too. He was like a heartless zombie. And he's my friend too; I hated to see him hurting. Dyson was totally screwed by the Norn, something had to be done."

"Kenzi, he was binded to me. That plus his love could have sent him over the deep end. You've seen what that undying devotion did to those slaves my mom kept, you could have ruined him for good."

"But everything worked out fine. So it was a good call, right?"

"Helping Dyson get a part of himself back is definitely good, the both of you not telling me is inexcusably wrong." Bo stormed toward the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Bo, wait. Please, don't be mad at me. He begged me not to tell you. He didn't want it to make you lose focus."

"Lose focus, like him offering himself up before the fight with the Garuda? Nothing distracting about that."

"He what. That slime ball."

"Yeah, he's slime alright."

Kenzi watched Bo get dressed turning her back only when she was getting more of an eyeful then she'd ever want. "Where are you going?"

Fully dressed Bo headed for the stairs. "To give him a piece of my mind."

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

More READREID. wordpress. com


	5. Chapter 5

Read, enjoy, comment.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Hello?"

Lauren tried to alter the sound of her voice even as she knew anyone from her past would easily recognize her.

"Is this a Ms. Lauren…"

"Yes, this is Lauren." She didn't want to fill in that blank. There was no denying that Smith was one of the most used aliases on the planet.

"My name is Dr. Kenner, I'm the chief of staff at county general. EMT Jessandra Locke told me you were the one to save the Life of one Mr…" He paused to look at the chart, Lauren assumed. "Hank Winkleman."

_Winkleman_? Lauren thought with disgust.

"I am."

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come to the hospital and discuss his condition."

_Condition?_ He just said she saved his life, what's there to discuss?

"Can we speak now?" she asked hoping to both be saved the trip and stay as far off the radar as possible. Hospitals were very public places.

"Well, Ms. Lauren, as I'm sure you know hospital policy prevents me from doing so."

Yes, she did indeed know that; no matter how longs its been since she'd actually stepped foot into an actual hospital. "What's the address?"

She scribbled it down thanking the good doctor before disconnecting the line. This was it; she should definitely bolt, especially if the doctor's tone was any indication. While the praise of the EMT may be have effusive, she wasn't a doctor. There may have been some complication, infection, anything. The last thing Lauren needed was an investigation of her medical qualification in regard to endangering someone's life.

There was a nagging curiosity though. Lauren was sure she'd done an okay job considering the circumstances. The size of the town ensured the speedy response of the EMTs. What could Dr. Kenner want to talk to her about?

In the end curiosity won and Lauren found herself wandering the corridors of County General Hospital. Locating Dr. Kenner's office, she was led in by a pleasant—if not morbidly obese—woman and made to wait. She had to wonder about the health education of the town. It wouldn't be until later that she remembered she was in the U.S. a country not known for its restraint.

"Ah, Ms. Lauren, please excuse my absence. We are down an ER attending and I'm responsible for picking up the slack until the position is filled." A tall, middle-aged man with a head full of flaming red hair and a dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose that made him look to be a giant five year old extended his hand. "I am Dr. Bruce Kenner, a pleasure to meet you." He was slender save for a tell tale spare tire around his waste that made Lauren rethink her age assessment.

"Lauren, nice to meet you."

"Please, have a seat," he said kindly as he rounded the desk. "Can I get you anything, coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'd really just like to know why you need to see me."

"Straight and to the point, I like that," Kenner smiled. "Well, frankly that emergency tracheotomy you did for Mr. Winkleman was…"

Lauren held her breath, no matter which she treated, human or fae, she always wanted to be on top of her game.

"Simply magnificent!"

She laughed only when he did.

"I mean, I've seen some fly by the seat of your pants medical work, but what you did was simply poetic."

Lauren blushed. Poetic was a bit much.

"Jess told me you did that with a hunting knife?"

"Yes. It was that or a pair of dull scissors. I've never been so happy to know someone participated in such an barbaric sport."

Dr. Kenner laughed louder, his already ruddy cheeks positively glowing now.

"And opinionated, even better."

"Well, Mr. Winkleman is going to be just fine, I'm happy to tell you. The incision was so neat I doubt there will even be much of a scar."

"Infection?"

"None to be found thus far, though it is a little soon to tell."

Lauren agreed, but she had to know something.

"We've got him on some antibiotics just in case and issued a tetanus shot to be safe, but…I don't think any of that will be necessary."

"Well I'm just happy that he's going to be okay."

Kenner sobered. "That brings us to why I've brought you here today."

Lauren again felt her nerves set themselves on edge. Being a slave for so long had given her serious issues with authority, she hated to admit.

"If you ask me, what you did with Mr. Winkleman is one of the best darn job applications a candidate could ever file. As I said, we're a man short in our emergency medicine department and I think someone with your ingenuity and gumption is just what this hospital needs. And frankly, sleep is just what I need," he smiled. "You say the word and the position is yours, no questions asked."

"Oh, Dr. Kenner, I—

"Wait," he held up a hand. "Don't answer just yet. Please, just think about it. I know you're staying at the motel and supposed to be passing through, but we have a great little town here and the salary would be competitive. I don't know if you have roots anywhere, but I'd be honor if you'd consider laying some down here."

He rose from his seat and Lauren followed him toward the door.

"I'd love to show you around, maybe sell you a little on the facilities and the people. I'm not above a little good natured bribery."

Lauren smiled. She had to admit that Dr. Kenner's affect was comforting, fatherly even.

_"Dr. Kenner to bay two. Dr. Kenner to bay two."_

"Crud, that's an emergency bay." He stopped short. "Are you licensed?"

"I am."

"Wonderful. It's been a pleasure Ms…"

Lauren hesitated. If she gave her alias she'd never be able to accept this job she knew she shouldn't take, but if she offered her real name she could risk exposure.

"Lewis, Lauren Lewis." In the end limiting her opportunities was not in her best interest and no one said she had to stay here. Truth was being on the run was expensive, her coffers could defiantly use the refill.

"Lewis, got it. I hope we'll be in touch Ms. Lewis," were the last words Dr. Kenner said before disappearing around the corner.

"And here I was about to congratulate you."

Lauren found an inquisitive EMT looming behind her.

"I take it you're the one that's been telling my story."

"More like singing your praises, Lauren." She extended her hand. "Jess, by the way."

"Jessandra, yes I heard."

Jess cringed. "Please, don't call me that. Jessandra's my grandmother."

"Well I think the name is—

"Old, I know," Jess rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say beautiful."

Lauren thought she saw what could have been a blush, but it quickly disappeared.

"What do you say I buy you a cup of terrible coffee to celebrate your new job?"

"I didn't accept," Lauren protested even as she followed Jess toward what she assumed would be the hospital cafeteria.

"I have a good feeling about you."

It was soon after they found a table that Lauren learned how serious Jess was about the coffee.

"It's like tar," she winced.

"I told you it was bad. I would have offered to take you to Remy's down the block but I'm on call."

"This is fine. I can't stay long."

"Yes, you have to get back to the motel and do some thinking. Though, you should really consider getting a place if you're going to be working here. There are some really great condos not too far from here. Doctors and nurses get rent reductions. They don't extend such luxuries to we lowly medical personnel."

Lauren could detect a hint of bitterness. "Why aren't you a nurse or doctor? I saw how you worked on Hank, I'm sure you'd be great at it."

A shadow crossed Jess's face that she quickly chased away with a smile. "I thought about it a long time ago, but I liked the freedom and regulated schedule that being an EMT offers. When I'm off the clock, I'm off the clock."

Couldn't have been that long ago, Lauren placed Jess in her late twenties, tops.

"I can understand that," she commiserated. As a doctor she knew that another doctors personal problems became a problem for everyone on their staff.

"Besides," Jess added. "How would I get a chance to meet new and interesting people that I can recommend for jobs?"

Lauren's smile faltered. In that instant, with Jess smiling at her over her cup she knew why Jess seemed so familiar, with her dark hair and almost electric blue eyes. Even their height, build and weight were similar except Jess's shoulders and arms were stronger no doubt from hours of loading people on and off ambulances. Lauren simply couldn't shake just how much Jess favored Bo and her immediate attraction to her was disconcerting.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

God, even their concern was the same.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You just remind me of my ex…" Lauren faltered not sure if she wanted to share this bit of herself. Hiding who she is was not an option either. "My ex-girlfriend."

"Christ, not now," Jess said with an eye roll as she tilted her head."

Lauren was prepared to offer a scathing retort when the walkie on Jess's side crackled to life.

"Yes, I know," she said cutting off her partner.

"How did you know that was…"

Jess's eyes refused to meet Lauren's when she said, "It makes a little noise right before it goes off. And I know where my partner is, the heads up isn't necessary." She quickly rose to her feet. "Look, I have to run, literally."

"I understand," Lauren smiled.

"I hope I get to work with you again sometime. Oh, and Lauren…." Jess bent down speaking quietly into Lauren's ear. "I have an ex that looks just like you too."

With that the EMT was quickly through the double doors of the cafeteria and Lauren was left with even more decisions to make.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Excuse the delay. _**

**_Read, enjoy, comment._**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"You son of a bitch!"

Dyson smiled across his desk at Hale. "Just like old times."

"You so don't want to screw with me right now."

"I'm sorry." He leaned back in his seat. "What seems to be the problem?"

Bo leaned down bringing herself even with the detective. "Is there some stolen property you recently got back into your possession that you want to tell me about?"

He immediately looked to Kenzi.

"Don't look at her. This is your responsibility, not hers."

"You're right."

Hale pulled Kenzi to the side.

"What's up with your girl?"

"Animal control issues."

He only smiled in return. This was nothing new.

"I know I'm right!" Bo bellowed. "You get your love back and you don't pay me the courtesy of giving me a heads up before you sleep with me?"

Dyson's eyes scanned the faces of the cops in their vicinity. "Can we please speak about this in private?"

"Interrogation two is open," Hale offered helpfully.

Bo stormed passed him, Dyson close on her heels.

"She's pissed."

"You have no idea." Kenzi rolled her eyes as she went to go listen in.

Hale smiled as he followed behind her.

"Bo, let me explain," Dyson began immediately before she could start in on him.

"Yes, please tell me: A, when you got your love back and b, when the hell you were going to tell me."

"Right before we went into battle with the Garuda. Kenzi helped me get it back. I lost it in…not the best way and really wasn't the same without it."

"Well I can't argue that point. You becoming whole again can't be a bad thing. Why didn't you just tell me? Especially before you were binded to me and certainly before you offered your…services to help. Twice!"

"I really was trying to help you, Bo. You can never have too much strength when battling anyone, let alone the Garuda. And believe it or not, I really did want to help you feel better about Lauren."

"Better so you could take her spot," she accused.

"No, that's not it. If anything it was because I felt bad about what I said to Lauren."

Bo paused. "What did you say to Lauren?"

Dyson drained of all his color.

"Dyson?"

"I was in a strange place after getting restored and we were fresh from the battle."

"Dyson!" Bo slammed her hands on the table impatiently.

"I suggested to her that in this time of confusion for the light fae, maybe she shouldn't let a good opportunity pass her by."

Raising a single eyebrow, Bo waited until she heard everything he had to say. "What opportunity would that be exactly?"

"Getting out of town."

Bo could feel her anger rising and there was nothing she could do about it. Her skin tingled and her eyes burned.

Dyson watched in horror as her eyes transformed from brown to blue then to an electric shade of the latter, pupils dilated to the size of dimes. He knew from experiences that the next color, red, was the last thing he wanted to see.

"You have to eat Oreo's with milk, Hale. Anything else should be illegal. Could we like get that law passed? Because—wait a minute. Are you ankles feeling drafty?"

Hale looked at her quizzically. "My ankles?" He paused. "My ankles are a little cool."

Kenzi looked through the interrogation room door the pair having fell into conversation after growing bored of eavesdropping on their friends. "Crap. Open the door, Hale, now!"

The two spilled into the room as Bo began lifting Dyson off his feet by his neck.

"Bo, put him down. You don't want to do this."

Hale went around the room closing the blinds. It was hard to explain a super powerful succubus lifting a detective off the ground.

"I should rip you apart for this!"

"Bo, please, don't do this," Dyson said calmly.

"He's right, you're not thinking clearly," Hale added.

Kenzi crept to Bo's side speaking gently. "Bo, put him down. He made a mistake. You don't want to do anything stupid."

She waited a few moments getting no response from the irate succubus.

"Kenzi," Dyson croaked as Bo's grip tightened. "Hurry."

Feeling desperate Kenzi did the only thing she could think to do. "Bo!" She shook her shoulder vigorously hoping to jolt her back to reality.

Dyson fell to the floor gasping for air as Bo turned her eyes to Kenzi.

"It's me, Bo. It's okay."

Blinking several times the electric blue blaze of her eyes slowly returned to brown. "Kenzi?"

"Yes. Oh, thank all the Gods! It's me."

Bo shook her head trying to clear it of the blind rage.

"Are you okay?" Kenzi asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay."

Hale helped Dyson to his feet.

"I will never forgive you for this, Dyson. Lauren is out there scared and alone because _you _chased her off. If anything happens to her…" Her eyes began to glow dangerously.

Kenzi gave her a warning nudge happy when the glow went out.

"Bo, let me help you find her," Dyson tried.

"No! You've helped enough."

Bo stormed passed the two detectives.

"Where are we going?" Kenzi asked as she hurried behind the succubus trying to ignore the confused stares of the officers.

"To go find my girl."

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Read, enjoy, thanks for all the comments.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The con list had several items on it while Lauren could only find two pros for staying in town and accepting the job at the hospital. One major factor was money, she couldn't go on forever without working and having something to live off of. The other was finally getting a sense of security, permanence. No matter how she looked at it, she knew simply bouncing from one place to another for the rest of her life wasn't an option.

This could be a fresh start for her, a chance for her to put down some roots and consider a future devoid of magical creatures and mysterious infections.

There were still so many other things to consider. To be able to practice medicine her real name and credentials had been given. Anyone who cared to really look could easily find her. The idea of perpetually waiting for the other shoe to drop she did not relish, but she simply couldn't figure any other way. Lauren certainly wasn't sophisticated enough to erect an entirely new identity, career and all—this wasn't a movie or television show for crying out loud. Her only options were to either perform medicine and risk being found or find an ordinary job where she could assume a new identity. The decision should have been simple enough, yet the idea of no longer being a doctor on top of no longer having a home would smart acutely and she'd turn away from that idea.

The shrill ring of the phone slicing through the silence of her room startled her clear from her seat. She could only shake her head in sheer frustration at her own jumpiness.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Lewis?"

"Dr. Kenner, yes, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine, thank you. Up to my eyes in it, but managing." He plowed straight ahead. "I verified your licensing and background, although there was one issue."

Lauren's heart clenched painfully and her eyes involuntarily went to the bag already packed by the door.

"What's that?" she croaked.

"Well, there seems to be ten years or so unaccounted for. I see your schooling and your time in Africa with _Doctors Without Boarders_, but then it just goes dark. It's like there's a hole in your record. Any idea why?"

She breathed a sigh of relief even as she scrambled for a response. "Canada," she finally blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I was practicing in Canada."

"Oh," he laughed. "Well look at that. No wonder I couldn't find anything, our background check only scans for the U.S. Even better, you're international!"

Dr. Kenner's high spirits were contagious.

"Far as I'm concerned you're hired. I submitted you to the board and we just have to wait for their approval."

"Dr. Kenner, I'm flattered really, but I'm just not sure—"

"Now just hold on just a second, ma'am, I know you're still unsure if you want to stay here—and don't think I forgot my promise of a tour—but just give this some thought…please."

_"Dr. Kenner to the ER."_

"Dang it, not a single moment to myself," he mumbled. "Look, Ms. Lewis if you could just come down here tomorrow and help out you'd really be doing me a favor. I can hire you on a trial basis until the board makes a final decision and you can decide if this is some place you'd like to be. How's that sound?" He didn't wait for her to answer before saying, "I really have to run though. Seven A.M. tomorrow is fine. Just come to my office and I'll get you all set up, alright? Thanks so much Ms. Lewis. Bye now."

The line disconnected before she could get another word in.

Lauren sat heavily on the bed. That conversation alone felt like a few minutes in an ER. She did have to admit though, Dr. Kenner was making her decision decidedly easier.

Tomorrow she'd try out her new job and continue weighing her options. If she got to make a few days cash, good; if she got to ogle cute EMTs in the process, even better.

* * *

More READREID. wordpress. com


	8. Chapter 8

_**If you've read my story, **_**The Cabin**_**, please head over to rizzlesfanawards. wordpress. com and vote for me to win Best Slash. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**_

**_Read, enjoy, comment. _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

"Bo, you know I support you—no matter how cray cray the mission—but where exactly are we going?" Kenzi watched her friend move about the room stuff clothing and weapons into her bag.

"I…have no clue, but we just have to start."

"Start where?"

"I don't know!" Bo stopped short. "I'm sorry Kenz, I don't mean to snap at you."

Kenzi held up a placating hand. "You have every right to be frustrated. Hell you should be pissed at me."

"I could never be pissed at you. You were trying to be a woman of your word; I can't fault you for that. This was Dyson's cross to bare and instead of coming to me like a man, like a friend, he stabbed me in the back." Bo continued packing. She needed to keep busy, keep moving. It was the only way to tamp down her rising panic. "The person I'm most angry at is myself. I know I need to feed, but I feel totally disloyal to Lauren."

"She left you, Bo, you can't forget that."

Bo turned hard eyes on Kenzi. "No, she was sent away. Lauren ran out of self preservation and advice from someone she mistakenly took as a friend."

"Why didn't she just come to you for help? She had to have known you'd do anything to help her."

Finally deflating a modicum, Bo turned her back to Kenzi. "I don't know. How 'bout we ask her when we find her?" She zipped her bag in one swift motion. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, because I think I know just where we can start."

* * *

Trick swiped a tired hand over his face. "He did what?"

"You heard me," Bo stated firmly.

"Your dog is off his leash," Kenzi said easily. "Now we have to search the country side for the doc."

"What do you need from me?"

"I have no idea where to start. Lauren could be anywhere by now."

"That much is true," Trick agreed. "If she's as cunning as I believe she is, she's very far away by now."

"That's why we're darkening your door step—or basement step—for help."

Trick turned from Kenzi to Bo. "I take it you won't ask Dyson for his services."

Bo gave him a look. "He's helped enough."

He was pensive for a moment before saying, "What about The Eye? He's worked for you in the past."

"No!" Kenzi protested loudly.

Bo smiled for the first time in what felt like days. "I think his fee may be a bit too high for us to pay." She wasn't mean enough to make Kenzi kiss a one eyed man again.

Trick pulled a dusty volume from a high shelf. "Let's see if we can find another alternative." He flipped through the pages for a long while.

Bo paced like a caged animal. She tried her hardest to put her anger from her mind. The last thing she needed was to let Trick know her powers were changing and she may not necessarily be in control of them yet. She'd spent enough time as a lab rat for Lauren and a field experiment for Trick. Those days were done. Bo would discover how to handle her powers along the way, just as she'd done before. If she never went back to needlessly killing people there was nothing for her to worry about.

"I may have something here."

Kenzi was only a step away from, yet Bo beat her to Trick's side.

"This is what we called A Sniffer. Basically it's a type of fae that has the ability to find a scent and follow it, much like a dog. The only difference is they can keep a scent over great distances."

"Like across state or territory lines?" Bo inquired.

"Exactly."

"Yikes. I'd hate for this guy to have a thing for me."

Trick gave Kenzi a patient smile. "Sniffers, or smellers, usually don't form last relationships since their sensitive sense of smell can be just as intrusive to a relationship as it can be helpful in tracking."

"Where can we find one of these smellers?"

"Well they are huge nerds and meticulously anal about cleanliness—obviously—so they tend to stay in packs in some of these cleanest places they can find."

"Where is that?" Kenzi began. "Bleach factories?"

"Close, but think more high tech."

The bulb went on over Bo's head. "Computer chips."

"Bingo," Trick smiled.

"Silicone Valley?" Kenzi perked up.

"Since when does boobs perk you up?"

Kenzi looked stricken. "I don't know."

"Where's the closest place to find one of these places?"

"That's my area," Kenzi said happily as she pulled out her trusty smart phone. "I can locate the nearest freak show factory straight away."

Bo exhaled feeling for the first time like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Check out READREID. wordpress. com for more of my writing, news and free giveaways!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I apologize for the delay. As many of you probably already know, when it comes to writing you have to "feel it" or the result won't be very good. I haven't been feeling this story lately and I thought it better to not write instead of forcing it and being unhappy with the result. Anyway...**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Let's push more epi…Clear!"

The woman on the gurney convulsed violently before her muscles relaxed. Lauren, Dr. Kenner and the nurses watched the monitor on bated breath. This was her trial day at the hospital; Lauren couldn't afford to lose a patient. Especially since she was bating a thousand thus far.

Dr. Kenner hovered for the first hour or so of her rotation. Not many major cases came through the small hospital, and he'd quickly seized on the extra time to see to other matters when Lauren's competence was confirmed. On the few serious emergencies she'd encountered she could tell he was physically retraining himself from intervening. Each doctor had his or her own style, which always took some getting used to. So long as the result was the same, saving lives, he stayed in the shadows.

The patient on Lauren's table now was hands down the most severe case of the day and had been a challenge from the moment Jess wheeled her in. Drinking before twelve indicated a serious and long term drinking problem, one that made resuscitating this traffic accident victim twice as difficult.

"She cursed at us the entire ride before going unconscious," Jess huffed good naturedly. "Good luck when you get her back."

"If," Lauren corrected as she snapped on a pair of gloves and began checking vitals.

"When." Jess smiled before shuffling her partner out the emergency bay.

Seconds tricked by and Lauren's mental wheels went into overdrive. She was momentarily thrilled to be thinking of a medical alternative as opposed to asking what type of fae she was. After the third blank stare from Jess and the other doctors, Lauren finally got it.

"We need to push more epi and—"

"Don't you think that's a bit much Dr. Lewis?" Dr. Kenner finally piped. He was long satisfied with her ability, but any deaths would be on his head.

"She has a drinking problem, the damage to her liver is prohibiting the epi from absorbing quickly enough."

After only a second of thought he nodded and took a step back as she got to work. It was a bit of a gamble, yet they certainly didn't have the time to debate on it.

"Clear."

Everyone's eyes found the monitor and for the first time that day she felt truly worried about the result. The flat, monotone pitch of the monitor was the only sound to greet them.

"Call it—" Dr. Kenner moved to the monitor. "Wait. We got a sound, thready, but she's back."

Lauren beamed even as she exhaled heavily.

"Dang it, Lewis, is there anything you can't do?"

A sad smile crossed her features. "You'd be surprised."

Lunch break was a welcomed reprieve. Lauren couldn't remember the last time she'd worked so hard. The fatigue felt familiar and almost comforting.

"Told you that you'd get her back."

Laure smiled up at the EMT. "How'd you know?"

"You're drinking soda, not coffee." Jess continued at Lauren's curious look. "Soda is cold, sugary, bubbly. Happy. Coffee still has the caffeine kick, but in warm, soothing. Sad. Trust me, I've been here for years, you'd be surprised what I can predict."

Lauren motioned for her to sit. "What else can you predict?" If Jess could manage to offer insight on the mundane, maybe she could offer a hand on some of the more difficult issues in Lauren's life.

"Well," Jess began. "You're enjoying your day, but you're still apprehensive about coming on full time."

Her eyes went wide. "That's freakishly good," Lauren complimented.

"I'm in tuned to people."

"I see."

"So, why are you still on the fence?"

Lauren sighed. She so wanted to discuss her situation with Jess—with anyone—but knew that she couldn't. It would put them both in danger. She opted to get a close to the truth as possible offering, "This isn't home."

Jess didn't blink. "You can't go back there?"

"No, I cant."

She could have assumed the worse, jumped to conclusions; instead Jess just smiled and said, "So make this your home. It may be small, but not too bad."

Lauren was floored. "No, it isn't so bad."

_Dr. Lewis to Dr. Kenner's office…_

"Why do I feel like I'm being called to he principles office?'

Jess smiled. "You sort of are."

"Well, I guess I'll see you…" Lauren searched for the right word, everything seemed inappropriate when any moment she could disappear and become almost a figment of these people's imagination.

"Later," Jess supplied. Her face was open and devoid of guile.

Lauren didn't know if "later" were true, but she offered Jess a sincere smile before departing incase she never saw her again.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Words cannot express how sorry I am for the delay. I won't offer any excuses, I'll just get right to it. I have written the next couple chapters so I will be back very soon with an update.**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The smell of petrol and exhaust are making this far more difficult than I'd like."

Both Bo and Kenzi rolled their eyes. Trick never told them that smellers were obsessive compulsive, anal retentive _and_ assholes. In the hour since they'd met he'd issues several requirements and even more complaints.

"Should I rent a car?" Bo may be annoyed, but she was also determined.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. This car may be an automotive and environmental nightmare, but it looks cool."

Kenzi caught Bo's eye and she had to try her hardest not to laugh aloud. The last thing she wanted to do was offend their new…friend; it was hard enough to find him, never mind getting him to agree.

* * *

_"Is this the place Kenz? I would have expected something more high tech-y."_

_Kenzi stared up at the plain brick building. "True, but this is what Google maps gave me. The googs never lies."_

_Bo shrugged. "Let's do it."_

_"Wait." Kenzi stopped the succubus with a hand on the arm. "What's the plan here? We can't just walk in and ask for the best sniffer they got."_

_Bo looked stumped. "I'm not sure really. I thought I'd charm a few people, get to the chip room and…see from there."_

_Kenzi shook her head. "That's way too difficult."_

_"You have a better plan?"_

_"As a matter of fact I do. Mind if I captain this ship?"_

_Thinking for a moment, Bo ultimately gave in. This was a very important mission, Lauren's life may eve be depending on it. Who knew what the light fae would do to her when they discovered her absence. However, she had no solid plan of her own. If Kenzi did then they had no choice but to try it. "Lead on, Cap."_

_"May I help you?" a perky twenty something receptionist asked the moment they crossed the threshold. _

_Bo liked her immediately, but only because she was blond, svelte and smelled amazing. She was sure, however, not to miss the presence of two security guards not very far away._

_"Hi, I'm Ken—ny, Kenny um…Hale from techno bloggers weekly. This is my assistant Bo—nnie, Bonnie. We have an appointment to interview one of your chip specialists."_

_Bo glanced at Kenzi with pride even as she took offense to being the assistant._

_"Okay, let me check the schedule here." The receptionist, whose pin read Becky, tapped computer keys in rapid succession. "I don't see anything on the schedule for today. Which of our data chip engineers are you slated to speak with?"_

_"Um, well you see, Becky, I'm not quite sure. My scatter brained assistant here seems to have misplaced the contact information."_

_"Oh dear, well I'm afraid I can't let you in without verification."_

_Kenzi half turned to Bo when she noticed they were gaining the attention of security. "I think something can be done about that, don't you Bonnie?"_

_Bo stared blankly back at Kenzi while Becky watched them expectantly._

_ "Bonnie, do you think there's something you could so to help jog Becky's memory?" Kenzi's eyes went round in an effort to make Bo understand her point._

_ "Right. I can!" she said too loudly as realization finally took the time to dawn on her. Bo turned her attention to the receptionist. "Becky, may I borrow a pen?" She reached for her pen, but in stead grazed the back of the receptionist's hand. Bo turned her charm to ten and felt the blue pulsing waves travel through their tenuous connection. "I can't remember the chip specialist's name, but I'm positive we have an appointment today. You know which one to let us talk to don't you, Becky. One of your best one's. Maybe one that looks a little…strange. This is a blog interview after all, looks don't matter."_

_ The receptionist nodded dumbly._

_ "And you can give us a space to speak in private for as long as we need, isn't that right Becky?"_

_ "Oh sure. These techno types always forget to fill me in on important details. I know just the engineer and just the room."_

_ Bo leaned across the small partition. "Fabulous. You are so helpful."_

_ Kenzi gave her a forceful nudge._

_ Clearing her throat Bo said, "You tell us where to go and we'll get straight to it."_

_ The receptionist dialed the phone eagerly as Kenzi shot daggers in her succubus friend's direction._

_ Moments later they were seated in a surprisingly plush conference room waiting._

_ "Really, Bo?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "We are here on a mission to find your girlfriend and you can't keep your hands off cheerleader Barbie long enough for us to find the smeller."_

_ "I can't help it okay? Lest you forget I'm starving and she smelled amazing."_

_ Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Fine. I can't argue either point. This whole place smells like the inside of a Downy bottle."_

_ They were interrupted by the door, watching in bated breath as a decidedly plain young gentleman came in clad in baggy denim and flannel. He would have been completely forgettable if it weren't for the sizable nose that dominated the majority of his face. _

_ "I think we hit the jackpot," Kenzi whispered._

_ Bo silently agreed._

_ "Let's get this over with. You bloggers always have the worst hygiene, but I will admit you two are the better smelling ones I've come into contact with." He took a seat across from the pair at the large, high gloss conference table._

_ "There's no interview actually," Bo said sharply. They had not time to play games._

_ "Then I'm out of here."_

_ "Wait!" Kenzi shot to the door. "This is fae business."_

_ He stopped short for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ Bo rolled her eyes. She knew how these exchanges went. Fae were very wary of both each other and humans alike. No matter which side you aligned with though, humans were a universal enemy. She scanned the ceiling and corners for cameras. When she was sufficiently satisfied that they were alone Bo reached deep within herself for some of her newfound strength. Finding it she drew a deep breath and all of her succubus abilities to draw the life-force from the smeller from several feet away. When she saw his eyes roll back in his head she stopped. Not only would this speed up the proceedings, but it also served to slack her hunger._

_ "Shit! You two aren't kidding."_

_ "No, we're not," Bo assured. "Please sit."_

_ "So you can kill me?" he asked warily._

_ "Not if you don't piss me off."_

_ The three took a seat at the table and Bo wasted no time getting started. "I came to employ the talent of a smeller."_

_ "We prefer sniffer." She squinted menacingly at him and he stiffened. "What do you want with me?"_

_ "I've lost someone and I need help finding them."_

_ "I'm supposed to help you find someone so you can kill them, succubus? Never."_

_ Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to kill anyone, I'm trying to help them actually."_

_ The smeller looked to Kenzi. "It's hard to trust you when you're in the company of humans and displaying your fae ability."_

_ "This is my human and I assure you we're both safe in her confidence."_

_ The smeller, or sniffer as it were, was silent for long moments. "What's in this for me? I have a good job under the radar here. I'm not risking my safety for a stranger."_

_ Bo felt her ire rise. "Who are you to question me?" Kenzi placed a placating hand on her arm and she felt immediately remorseful. This newfound power of hers came with barely restrained arrogance. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "What do you want?"_

_ "Well if I'm going to miss the days from work then the equivalent financial sum is required."_

_ "Done." Bo ignored Kenzi's incredulous look._

_ "And…"_

_ Of course there was an and. _

_ "A kiss…from her." The pimple faced smeller looked at Kenzi with hungry eyes. _

_ "You have to be kidding me!"_

_ Bo fought back a smile as she pleaded with her friend. "Kenz, please. This is for Lauren."_

_ "Last time I checked you were sleeping with her, not me."_

_ Bo quickly lost her humor. "Kenzi, I will make it up to you however you like. I can't help it if you're a fae sex symbol."_

_ "Not funny, Bo." She capitulated for long moments. In comparison, the sniffer was far less offensive than the eye and he smelled amazing. "Fine."_

_ "And I'll be needing a little more of that sucky sucky from you," he smiled._

* * *

Bo put her inordinately long morning aside as they barreled down the highway. She glanced at the sweater of Lauren's, that she kept and wore on those especially lonely nights, glad she hadn't discarded it in anger. They were on Lauren's trail and the sniffer had assured them that she wasn't far away.

"Don't worry, Lauren," Bo thought. "No matter what I'll find you.

* * *

**Check out READREID. wordpress. com for more of my writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**As promised.**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Well as you can see, Ms. Lewis, this unit is cozy and gets loads of sunlight." The realtor turned to the kitchen. "Plenty of storage and counter space. Not to mention the fresh coat of paint."

Lauren gifted the very enthusiastic and verbally creative gentleman with a sardonic smile. Cozy was a cleaver euphemism for the tiny one bedroom apartment they were currently touring. It was a complete dump compared to her place at the light fae compound.

She immediately chastised herself for that thought. Lauren didn't have a "place" with the light fae; she had slave quarters. Suddenly the apartment felt like a palace.

Taking consideration of her surroundings more closely, she could conceded that the apartment was quite spacious. It would only be her after all. It was clean, bright, and most importantly, it would be hers.

"I'll take it!" she said suddenly interrupting the realtor's diatribe about the closets.

"Oh, well terrific," he beamed. "I'm sure you and Mr. Lewis will be very happy here."

"There is no, Mr. Lewis," she replied absently. Lauren dialed in on his hopeful smile though. "If there were someone it would be a fellow Mrs. Lewis, if you catch my drift," she added with sudden confidence. Who knew having your own home instantly infused one with such pride?

The real estate agent cleared his throat saying, "Excuse me."

Needless to say the duration of the proceedings were hasty. Lauren hesitated only when filling out the lease application, opting instead to return them later. Dr. Kenner looking into her medical history was one thing; the real estate company searching her personal history was a whole other issue. Hell, she had no idea what to write for previous address or previous employer. Suddenly this apartment idea was looking like it may not be an option.

She'd been so excited by Dr. Kenner and the boards approval that staying was a definite possibility. The motel had grown far too depressing, even for a former slave. For the first time since leaving the light fae Lauren could picture a future. One single sheet of paper asking for a personal history though, was threatening any security she thought she could attain.

"You have to write words on those lines."

Lauren started up at Jess with started eyes. "You scared me."

She sobered at Lauren's expression. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Maybe I should…"

"No, no," Lauren smiled. "Sit, please." She waited for Jess to sit across from her before starting. "I'm just a little wary of divulging too much, if anything," she revealed motioning toward the form.

"Your past?"

Lauren nodded. While Jess knew very little about her, there was some comfort to be found in just that tiny little sliver.

Jess was pensive for long moments. "Can I ask you two questions?" she asked suddenly.

"Okay," Lauren hedged.

"Were you in jail?"

Lauren thought a moment. "No." She could have followed with, "Not technically," but decided against it.

"Good," Jess smiled. "Last question…"

Her suddenly seriousness gave Lauren pause.

"Did you kill someone?"

"What? No!" Lauren didn't hesitate on that one.

"That's what I thought." Jess slid the application from underneath Lauren's hand grabbing the pen in the process.

She watched as Jess began to filling in the ominous little boxes without hesitation. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you get a place," she replied easily.

"Why…why would you do that for me?"

"Jess stopped writing. "I like you Lauren. You're a good doctor and could be a big help around here." She paused. "And I'm being a little selfish…"

She let the statement hang and Lauren felt suddenly flushed with apprehension. Jess was a beautiful woman, but Lauren was not ready to deal with that admission never mind more.

"There aren't many gay women our age around here, who else am I going to hang out with?"

Laure smiled. "You would really do this for me? I'm practically a stranger."

Baring the most open and honest expression Lauren had ever seen, Jess replied, "Well we'll just have to change that then," and kept on writing.

* * *

**READREID. wordpress. com**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry so short, just trying to speed things along**_

_**Read, enjoy and thanks so much for the comments!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're sure this is the place"

The sniffer put his nose in the air for good measure. "No mistaking it. This is it."

Kenzi looked at Bo, worry coloring her features. "You think she's hurt?"

Bo stared at the hospital slow to process what was happening. She'd been thrilled beyond measure when the sniffer indicated they were close. Her disappointment was hard to reign in when they pulled up to a hospital. "Hopefully she's working and not being treated," she said with false optimism. Bo had nothing to go on but blind faith. No matter what state Lauren was in, she would support her and move heaven and hell to get her back.

"So how do we play this? We can't just go in here and just ask for the doc," Kenzi pressed on. She knew better than anyone that they couldn't harp on what the situation appeared to be. In the fae world nothing was ever as it appeared.

Bo nodded in agreement. "You're right. Chances are she's not even using her real name anyway." Her mind turned over the milieu of possibilities and she felt sickened. "We just have to check every room, every patient, every doctor until we find her," she added with resolution.

"Um, I don't even know what she looks like," the sniffer pointed out.

"Look, sniffs, use that schnoz of yours to locate her. She's blonde, about Bo's height and probably one of the doctors here. Got it?"

"My name is Todd," he rejoined indignantly.

"Bo pulled Todd to the side and effectively away from Kenzi. "Todd, I really appreciate what you've done for us so far. Just help me find my friend and we'll have you back in the lab in no time." Her smile was sickeningly sweet, but he didn't seem to notice how disingenuous it was. All Bo needed to do was keep him happy so he finished the job. The only other alternative was sucking the very life out of him out of pure frustration and hunger.

"My pleasure!" he beamed and she sighed with relief.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Sniffs—I mean Todd—take the ground floor where the scent will be the strongest." She turned to Bo. "You have a preference for the top or bottom?"

"Top, for sure," Bo replied without hesitation.

"Why am I not surprised? If anyone's looking for me, I'll be on the second floor."

Bo shook her head and followed her rag tag search party inside. She thanked any deity listening that the hospital only had three floors. Anymore and someone could get seriously hurt.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday and/or weekend._**

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Saved another one I see," Dr. Kenner smiled as Lauren wiped a name from the ER white board. "You're down right amazing."

Lauren blushed under the effusive praise that Dr. Kenner never seemed to be short on. "This was hardly one for the medical journals," she deflected. His brand of sunshine was going to take some getting used to.

He smiled good naturedly saying, "I'll be the judge of that." Dr. Kenner turned to leave, but stopped short. "Oh, I almost forgot, I approved your request for time off. If moving means you'll be staying then you can take as long as you need."

"Thank you, but I should only need a day or two."

Signing the leasing application had gone smoothly enough. Lauren had to explain why her name wasn't on the forms. When she alluded that Jess would more than likely be that Mrs. Lewis they spoke about, the realtor was eager to get them out his office. His pride had been kicked twice at that point.

"What was that about?" Jess asked as they returned to the hospital.

"Nothing. I think he was just reinforcing your assessment about the size of the LGBT community here."

Jess nodded in understanding. "Told you I needed you to stay."

The days off would be needed for Lauren to begin building her life, her new life. She was proud to have a job and apartment in such little time. A couch and bed were likely to send her over the moon.

While filing charts a familiar figure caught her eye. She watched a young lady turn a corner noting her long, dark hair and slimmer than slip hips. Lauren's mind immediately turned to Kenzi and her rapier wit. In that instant she missed everything about home, even her strained relationship with Kenzi.

Thoughts of home and Kenzi sent her mind to Bo. Lauren closed her eyes and could still see every detail of the succubus' face. She could smell her scent and feel her strong arms wrapped around her body. Lauren was overcome by grief so strong it sent her careening toward he nearest supply closet. Not the safest hiding place, but she would never make it to the bathroom without avoiding embarrassment.

Tears poured down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking under the weight of her melancholy. She'd never see Bo again, never hear her voice soothing away her fears, never feel her skin against her own or see those endless pools of mocha turn to ice in an instant as she protected the ones she loved.

A tentative knock sounded and before Lauren could regain her composure Jess was filling the rest of the tiny space. Lauren looked into her face, so much like Bo's, and felt herself shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Jess' arms were around her in an instant. She didn't utter a single word as she allowed Laruen to release her sadness all over her EMT uniform. It was long moments before Lauren could pull herself together and her color only returned when she saw the wet spot she'd created.

"I'm sorry. Your shirt—"

"Don't worry about it." Jess placed a hand gently upon Lauren's cheek using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the last tear to escape its prison behind Lauren's lashes. "I'm sorry."

Lauren frowned. "What for?"

"For whatever made you feel this way."

They were a hare's breath apart, the air between them mingling deliciously. At this distance with her eyes blurry from tears, Lauren could pretend, she could almost believe that Jess would be good enough. With her hand gently stroking her neck and their chests almost pressed together, Lauren could immerse herself in the fantasy.

Before she could jump, before she was to push reason aside and take the comfort being offered, Jess took a step back. "You have to go."

When Lauren would have questioned why the PA system sounded requesting her presence at the emergency bay. She stared at Jess for a second longer before going to the door. She stopped before leaving, giving Jess one last look.

Thank you.

"You're welcome," Jess rejoined with a smile.

Lauren would be awake for hours that night thinking about how she never said, "thank you," aloud.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Hours. That's how long Bo had searched the third floor of the hospital. It may not have been big, but it certainly had a lot of rooms.

She'd heard nothing from Kenzi or Todd and she was beginning to feel disheartened. Bo certainly didn't want to face that they may need to search the morgue. Pushing that thought aside renewed her vigor. Lauren would be okay as soon as Bo found her.

Moments later her phone rang and she eagerly answered. "Anything?"

"The nose thinks he found her. First floor emergency," Kenzi said before disconnecting.

Bo frantically searched for the stairs as her mind immediately went to the worse case scenario. Even as she pictured Lauren lying bloodied and bruised on a gurney she was buoyed by the simple notion that Lauren was indeed alive and could be saved.

She found Todd with a brunette kneeling at his feet as Kenzi approached moments later. He looked relieved to see them.

"Are you sure you're hurt, sir? Your ankle looks fine."

"Um, you know what, I think I'm okay now." He smiled up at Bo and Kenzi before whispering, "I found her."

Kenzi and Bo shared a look before Bo said, "That's not her."

"Were you listening? We said blonde doctor, not brunette EMT," Kenzi barked. She too was expecting the worst while hoping for the best.

Todd frowned, "Can't be. Do you have the sweater?"

Bo handed it over and Todd sniffed it again before sending his nose in the EMT's direction. "Damn, you're right. But she is wearing her scent."

Bo squinted.

"What's going on here?" the EMT asked.

Kenzi could already discern the anger that was slowly rising in the succubus and eagerly jumped in. "We're looking for a friend of ours; blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5' 7". She may be a doctor here." They were trying to fly under the radar, but Todd had put them smack on the EMT's so why bother being covert now.

Bo watched closely as the EMT observed them each thoroughly before speaking. "No, I don't think we have any doctors here that fit that description."

"Are you sure? She's really pretty, hard to miss," Bo pushed. She hated that something seemed familiar about this woman.

"Positive. Look I have to go, and if you're not hurt or visiting someone you do too."

"Who the hell are you—"

"Sure," Kenzi interjected. "No problem."

"But—" Todd and Bo protested simultaneously.

"Let's go guys!" Kenzi stressed before grabbing a hold of their ears and dragging them out.

"What the hell, Kenzi?" Bo barked when they made it outside. "She was totally lying."

"Yeah, she wreaks of your friend," Todd added.

"Obviously, but she's clearly not going to tell us that."

"I could have done something."

"All your plans involve violence of touching, neither of which are appropriate in the lobby of a hospital."

Bo hated that she was right. "So now what do we do?"

"We follow that EMT. She knows something and we're going to figure it out."

"Did she seem familiar to you?" Bo asked Kenzi when they retured to the car.

"Um, besides the fact that she's your doppleganger?"

"Yeah right," Bo scoffed.

"She's right," Todd interjected as he scrolled through his phone. "That chick was like a hot EMT version of you. Probably why the doc's scent was all over her."

Bo and Kenzi alike scowled at him so hard that he didn't speak again for hours. In that silence all Bo could think about was losing Lauren and killing that EMT.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It wasn't until mid-day of her first day off that Lauren realized just how much of her sorrow the hospital staved off. It had become a part of her. She packed and unpacked her grief at every stop, her only companion. While working, it would wan. Under the burden of labor it would ebb to a manageable if not forgettable level. It would never, however, go completely away, lurking in shadows and any lull in her workload.

To be fair, Lauren would have to admit that her melancholy was with her long before fleeing the grips of the light fae. Her life as a slave was a constant reminder of the choices she'd made. Even then only her work kept her sane. The only speck of light in the endlessly monotonous, and utterly ironic, life she was destined to live had been Bo. She stormed into the lives of the fae, light and dark alike, in a fashion few had ever seen. It only took that one singular meeting to give Lauren something to look forward to, to hope for. Her analytical mind would count the days, hours, minutes, seconds until the succubus' life force pressed against all it came into contact with. Bo either breathed life into those around her or literally sucked it out of them. Lauren felt fortunate to be a member of the former.

It was just these thoughts that Lauren couldn't avoid during her break. She filled her day with shopping and arranging. It was with barely constrained pride that she slowly pieced together her home. But alas there was so much that could be done in a twenty-four hour period. There was only so much she could purchase and assemble before she was left to wait for deliveries and/or the dawning of a new day.

Feeling the winds of memories seeping through the pores of her new home, Lauren stared at the white walls entertaining the idea of painting. She'd had her fill of sterile white at the compound and any activity was preferable to her ruminations.

A knock sounded at the door and she watched half expecting it to open and someone to let themselves in. It sounded again and she was just as thrilled for the distraction even as she was wary of the caller.

"Lauren, you in there? It's Jess."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Lauren gave herself a mental slap as she scrambled to open the door. The threat of capture would be a fear she'd never totally conquer.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

Unlike the countenance Lauren had come to expect, the EMT didn't greet her with her usual warm smile and open expression.

"I'm sorry for not calling first." She looked down the hall. "Can I come in?"

Lauren stepped aside. "No—I mean of course. It is technically your place." She watched as Jess moved to the center of the room watching her expectantly. "Is there something wrong?" Panic began its infiltration of Lauren's psyche and she hoped to be spared the trauma.

"I'm not sure really." Jess went to the window, peering out cautiously.

"Jess, you're scaring me. What's happened?"

Finally making eye contact, Jess sighed deeply before closing the space between them. "I don't mean to alarm you, but some people were looking for you at the hospital yesterday."

It was clear Lauren would not be spared her panic. "What? Who?"

"I didn't catch any names. Three people." Jess furrowed her brow in thought. "Two women, one super skinny, really hot with long dark hair. The other was a brunette. Intense eyes, leather. They were both hard to read," she added more to herself to Lauren.

"Really beautiful?" Lauren asked of Bo.

"Eh, okay looking."

"The third?"

"A guy, youngish. He had the biggest nose I've ever seen, it like dominated his face."

Lauren stepped away trying to gather her thoughts. It couldn't be. Her mind was only playing tricks on her when she thought she saw Kenzi. Right? The possibilities rushed through her mind in quick succession. Just because the description of the two women matched that Kenzi and Bo doesn't mean it was them. This could only be a figment of her wishful thinking.

What if it was them? Who sent them? How'd they find her? Just how many people were aware of departure at this point? There was a very distinct chance that they were carrying out the bidding of the light fae. Bo owed the previous Ash more than a few favors. What if the new one was collecting?

"Lauren?"

And who was the guys? Not Hale or Dyson by the sound of it, which was a relief.

One thought lead to another. She didn't know if she should be relieved that Bo had found her and her running could finally end, or disappointed that the new fledgling life she'd built would need to be stomped out so soon.

"Lauren!"

She jumped a foot into the air when Jess placed a hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! Sorry. Just slow down."

Lauren placed a hand over her chest.

"Are you okay?" Jess' eyes bled with concern.

"I'm not sure," Lauren breathed as she fell into an arm chair, the only furniture in the living room outside of a TV stand with no TV and a couple contemporary art reprints.

"Do you know who they are?" Jess asked tentatively.

"I have an idea…I think."

Silence stretched between them for long moments as Lauren considered her options.

"You're going to bail aren't you?" Jess' tone was in no way accusatory, if anything it was sympathetic if not a touched resigned.

Lauren nodded her head dumbly even as she responded, "I'm not sure."

Jess took the seat beside her. Lauren absently resented the fact that she'd never get to see how the couch looked with her lovely new chairs. "I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. I didn't want to give you the news over the phone and I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed."

Lauren dug deep for a grateful smile. "Thank you, that was very prudent." The words, "what now," echoed loudly in her consciousness.

"Now what?" Jess parroted and Lauren wasn't the least big surprised.

She went with the truth. "I have absolutely no clue."

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	16. Chapter 16

**Read, enjoy, comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Well she's smart, I'll give her that," Kenzi sighed.

They were all running on empty after a day and a half of following the EMT. They thought for sure she'd go straight from the hospital to Lauren, ready to warn her of their presence. That had not been the case. Instead they were left to suffer through her entire work day and get a glimpse at her personal life, as limited as that was.

Each took turns on watch as the other slept. If being trapped in a car for thirty-six hours wasn't bad enough, Bo and Kenzi had to endure Todd as well. His laptop and phone were abuzz almost constantly as was his complaints, bad jokes and useless facts. If the EMT didn't reach out to Lauren soon she would suck him dry and leave nothing to mark his grave but his hand sanitizer.

"Maybe we should have stayed at the hospital," Bo lamented. Lauren was bound to show up eventually.

"Not if she really doesn't work there. Besides, we've been at the hospital quite a bit following the EMT with no signs of Lauren."

When did Kenzi get so pragmatic, Bo groused. She was hungry and horny, that meant she was short on reason.

"She's on the move again," Todd announced.

Bo suspected he was living out some police steak out fantasy. Regardless she followed as the EMT left a diner not far from the hospital.

"Not in much of a rush, probably going home," Bo said to herself more than anyone else. If they didn't make a break in this…case? She shook her head. If this didn't lead to Lauren, Todd would have to put his nose to the ground, in a manner of speaking, again. After that she was out of ideas.

"This is new," Kenzi noted as they pulled a few cars behind the emergency van.

Bo took a look around the neighborhood her senses going haywire all of a sudden. She opened up the windows to let the exhaust fumes out. "Okay Todd, you're on. Should I let you out?"

Todd sniffed a few times. "Oh no, that's definitely not necessary. She's close, that's for sure."

Kenzi and Bo both turned toward the back seat to give him their full attention.

"You're sure?" Kenzi pressed.

"This is important, Todd," Bo added needlessly.

"No doubt about it. She smells amazing, by the way."

"Thanks…I guess." Bo turned to Kenzi. "Now what?"

"Now you go get the girl," Kenzi replied without hesitation. "What's wrong?" she asked when the succubus didn't sprint from the vehicle.

"Nothing just…" Bo looked around at the quaint little neighborhood filled with normal, everyday people. There was no dark fae lurking in the shadows or ancient evils trying to gain foothold. Bo figured the most pressing issue anyone had here was what to fix for dinner.

"Bo, what is it?"

"Maybe…maybe Lauren is better off here."

"What?"

"Think about it Kenz, hell look at this place. It could be on a post card. This block alone is the picture of what the American dream must look like. Lauren is safe here. She's away from the fae and able to live a normal life away from danger, away from…"

"Stop," Kenzi demanded. "Lauren could never be better off without you. Granted, the life we live isn't always the safest, but we help people, you help people. The doc was a part of that."

"So tell me I'm not being selfish wanting her back. Tell me this whole thing hasn't been about my desire to get Lauren back."

"Of course it is, but that's not a bad thing. And even if she stays here she won't be totally safe. The fae are everywhere. If anyone gets a whiff of who she is she'll be in danger. The only difference is now you won't be there to protect her. Lauren is all alone here and you wanting to bring her back may be selfish, but it's selfish in the best way."

"She's right," Todd chimed from the back, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Christ," Bo smiled. "I forgot he was back there."

"Yeah, well the nose and I are right."

"It's Todd!"

"Relax nose boy," Kenzi shot back. "Think about it some more Bo Bo, you have until the EMT bails to figure it out."

And think she did as she waited for the EMT to vacate the premises. She had to fight multiple impulses to just run it and kick the door open. Bo didn't even want to think about what they could be doing. When she considered she had no idea which apartment was Lauren's, the idea of kicking in ten plus doors gave her pause. Instead she turned her mind to what Kenzi said, Lauren would never be one hundred percent safe without some protection. If Bo had to bring her back to the heart of danger to keep her safe she'd give her life trying.

In the end the light fae and the Ash owed Bo a lot, not to mention the debt the dark should be paying for saving them from the Garuda as well. Bo was fairly certain that she could work out some sort of deal with someone.

With that hashed out, Bo now had to focus on just what to say to Lauren when she saw her. Simply knocking on the door and saying, "Hey, remember me? I'm the one you had mind blowing sex with then left high and dry…again! I came to club you over the head and bring you home." That just wouldn't do. Bo needed to say something beautiful, meaningful, something Lauren could never resist.

She wouldn't get much time to think on it as a light haired figure in dark clothes stepped from the back of the building sticking to the shadows. Bo watched closely, recognizing her even in the dark. She reasoned she'd never be able to forget the sway of Lauren's hips or her womanly curves.

Wondering if her companions were seeing the same thing, Bo shouldn't have been surprised to find both Kenzi and Todd sleeping peacefully. Not stopping to think, Bo bolted from the car moving quickly to catch up with the swift doctor.

She was forced to watch from afar as Lauren stepped into the most unremarkable of vehicles and started the engine. Bo broke into a jog in hopes of making it before Lauren pulled out of the parking space. She pulled up short considering going back to the car and following instead. The bag Lauren carried implied she wasn't planning on returning any time soon. Missing her now would mean losing her all over again.

The hesitation put Bo too far behind. She broke into a full sprint as she watched two red tail lights disappear around the corner.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	17. Chapter 17

**_This will be wrapping up soon. Thanks to everyone that stuck in there!_**

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Lauren turned the corner of her block at an admittedly low speed, happy that the hour prevented annoyed honks from behind. Though she'd been mentally prepared to have to bolt at any moment, the reality of it was harder than she expected.

Despite how hard it was, she didn't have a choice. She had no way of verifying if the people Jess had seen were Bo and Kenzi. It was the addition of an unidentified male that really lit a fire under her tail. While the thought of Bo finding her in the middle of nowhere made her heart sing with joy and her stomach do little flips, the risk was far too great.

She took one last mournful glance down the block before clearing the corner. When her eyes found the road again a swiftly moving figure caught her eye. Make sure she was clear of any other vehicles, when she looked again her car door was being yanked open. Somewhere in her subconscious she cursed the car manufacturer for designing a car that took so long to auto lock.

She couldn't focus on that now as she shrieked loudly and wrenched the steering wheel sharply to the left in hopes of dislodging her pursuer. Lauren thanked anything holy that there was no oncoming traffic at this time of night.

Despite the evasive maneuvers, the attacker stayed with her hanging precariously from the open door and the hood of the car. Swerving this way and that didn't seem to help and Lauren was rapidly losing control of the car as her foot became heavier on the gas.

"Pull over!"

She heard the muffled words register somewhere deep inside and the short hairs on her body stood at attention. Fear was still overshadowing any recognition she may have felt and she continued doing anything she could to get to safety.

"Lauren, pull over!"

"Bo?"

When recognition finally kicked in so did Lauren's memory of just what she was doing, driving. When her eyes found the road again she was barreling toward the sidewalk, a tree rapidly approaching. Lauren slammed on the breaks just as she ran up on the curb. Fortunately for her she stopped just short of the tree. Unfortunately for Bo that quick thinking sent her flying from the car.

"Oh, my God, Bo!" Lauren sprinted from the car and leaned over the succubus. "Are you alright? Please be okay." Her fear was making way to just straight panic and fright.

Bo groaned mournfully as she sat up. "I think I'm fine."

"You shouldn't move," Lauren said sternly. Her hand felt the back of Bo's head and neck. "You should get a scan, check for internal bleeding."

Bo laughed as she grabbed and held Lauren's hands in her own. "Lauren, I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises. I've endured much worse."

"Well do you need to heal? We can try—"

"Lauren." Bo waited until she had her attention. "I'm okay. Really."

Visibly relaxing Lauren sat back on her haunches. "Good." She slapped Bo's shoulder. "Why the hell would scare me like that?"

"Ow!"

"I thought you were…" The anger and panic drained away leaving Lauren with nothing but unadulterated fear.

"Hey, look at me." Bo placed a gentle hand on Lauren's cheek. "I know and I'm sorry. I came to find you and just when I did it looked like you were on the move again."

Lauren pulled away guiltily. "My friend told me someone with your description was looking for me. I just…panicked and ran."

Bo looked pain when she asked, "You ran from me?"

"No…yes…I don't know!" Lauren sighed heavily. "I couldn't be positive if it was you or not. Then I didn't know how you'd found me or why. I'm sorry I just let fear get the best of me and…I'm sorry, Bo."

Bo took Lauren's hand in her own. "With the fae I guess you can never be sure who to trust."

"I trust you, Bo—"

She silenced Lauren with a hand to her lips. "You and I both watched the Garuda act through Trick. And with Lochlyn being our ally in the end, it's hard to know who's playing for which side anymore. I understand your fear, Lauren, and I'm happy that you were playing it safe. Even if it meant being catapulted off a moving vehicles," she finished with a groan.

Lauren got to her feet pulling Bo up as she went. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

They were both happy to find the car hadn't suffered any real damage. Lauren didn't miss the irony of pulling into the same spot she'd vacated a few short minutes ago.

When Lauren reached for her bag Bo stopped her short. "Maybe you should leave that for now…until after we talk?"

Lauren could see Bo's trepidation and she found it unbearably adorable even as it concerned her.

"Sure." Something struck her as they made her way to the apartment. "Where's Kenzi?"

Bo glanced in the direction of her car. "She and Todd fell asleep."

"Todd?"

Bo shook her head. "It's such a long story, I'll tell you inside."

Lauren could only shake her head. Some things never changed and she loved that.

"The EMT, your friend, is she just…" The words died on Bo's lips as they turned the corner leading to Lauren's place.

"What is she doing back here?" Lauren thought aloud.

"Kind of late isn't it?"

Lauren couldn't even address Bo's sarcasm as she watched Jess pull a key from her pocket and waltz right into her apartment. "What the hell?"

"She has a key to your place?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Well, technically it's her place, but we never spoke about her having a key."

"Her place?"

Lauren placed a placating hand on Bo's shoulder. "It's not like that, I promise. She shouldn't be here right now and I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Well why don't we find out."

Stopping Bo short Lauren found her eyes with her own. "Bo, she's fae, but I'm not sure if she knows."

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure of that either, but she definitely has telepathic abilities. I caught her reading my thoughts a couple times. Usually telepaths can also move objects so be careful. For all intents and purposes every single object in the apartment can be used as a weapon."

"Of course." Bo rolled her eyes as she snuck down the hall.

Lauren was close on her heels. She would never allow Bo to walk into any potentially dangerous situation alone.

They shared a look when they heard the sound of something crashing to the floor. Peeking around the corner they watched as Jess rummaged through boxes and closets apparently searching for something.

"Hold it," Bo barked as she was about to break into Lauren's lock box.

"Ah, you again. I had a feeling you'd be following me. Thought I lost you." She stood to her feet. "No matter, Lauren's long gone by now."

Stepping from her hiding place Lauren revealed herself. "Not so much."

"Lauren, you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jess. What are you doing here?"

Jess looked from Lauren to Bo then back again seemingly coming to a conclusion. "What does it matter to you? This is my apartment, I can come when I please."

"That's not what we agreed to."

"We didn't agree to anything! Certainly not you knowing what I am and not telling me."

Lauren blinked at Jess' anger. She could feel Bo's anger rising and she just wanted to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"Just calm down, Jess. Let's talk about this."

"I'm done talking."

Bo and Lauren ducked as a vase came sailing toward them. Lauren noticed the almost startled look on Jess' face before it was shuttered behind smug satisfaction.

Jess turned her eyes to Bo. "Oh, really, you're going to drain me dry? Let's just make sure that doesn't happen."

This time a box came hurtling in their direction. The speed in which it traveled was much slower than the vase, but considering the size of the box it was still impressive. Lauren couldn't be impressed too long as the box landed solidly against Bo's chest and they both went falling with a thud.

"Bo!"

"Don't worry, she's fine and very concerned about you," Jess sneered.

"You bitch!"

Jess' eyes went wide. "Well this is certainly a new side of you. I should have known a chick that could send your mind racing would bring out your protective streak. No wonder you were so hard to peg."

"That's it."

Lauren watched in horror as Bo's eyes flashed ice blue. She was stuck to the floor looking on as the life force began to slowly leave Jess' body.

"Bo, don't!"

It was too late, yet something seemed different. Jess' eyes too flashed a shade of pink as the connection between them was broken.

"Crap!"

Lauren grabbed an arm for support. "Bo, what happened?"

"She's resisting me. She was in my head telling me to stop."

Jess too struggled to get her breath back. "That's right. You didn't think I was just going to sit here and let you do…whatever the hell that was, did you?"

"You don't have a choice."

Lauren stepped back completely as the air began to drain from the room. Bo's body was electric as she summoned every bit of strength and anger within.

Kenzi and Todd chose that moment to burst through the door.

"Kenzi, no!" Lauren tried, but it was too late and Jess had the smaller woman by the throat.

"Of course I walk into a full on battle," Kenzi cried.

"You will bow at my feet!" Bo boomed.

Lauren knew from experience that everything in Bo's path was in danger right now, including Kenzi and their strange looking friend. It was too late though as Bo levitated off the ground her eyes the color of fire. Soon the life force was being drained from Jess, Kenzi and their friend.

"Bo, stop! You're killing them!"

Lauren didn't really have much experience in this situation. Knowing she had to do something, she took a chance and stepped into the succubus' line of sight.

"Listen to me, you have to stop now. Bo, it's me, can you hear me?" Still getting no reply Lauren did the last thing she could think of. Stepping into the direct path of the succubus' wrath she too was swept up in the force of Bo's power. She only hoped that the site of her would at least slow Bo down.

Lauren's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the life slipping from her body. Suddenly she and the other three were falling to the floor.

"Shit, Lauren!" Bo called as she struggled to get her bearings.

Coughing heavily Lauren sucked precious air into her lungs.

"Lauren." Bo cradled her head gently. "Are you okay?"

"So that's what that feels like."

Bo smiled. "I promise I can make it a lot more fun than that."

Lauren smiled too until she remembered the others. "Kenzi."

Bo too seemed to come to her senses. "Christ, Kenz." Reversing the strength of her power she returned life into Kenzi's body grateful to see her sputtering back to life. Bo rushed to do the same to Todd. She hesitated only when it came to Jess.

"You have to save her, Bo. It's clear she had no idea what she was doing."

"She tried to hurt you, Lauren."

"She was angry and confused. She needs help, not death." Lauren tried again when Bo seemed unsure. "Remember when you were discovering your powers?"

Lauren hated to drudge up Bo's past, but she had to remind her that almost all new fae harmed others when they had no guidance.

That seemed to do the trick and Bo reluctantly brought Jess back from the grips of death.

"Shit!" she coughed and sputtered. Jess scurried back toward the nearest wall. "Get away from me! All of you!"

"Jess, just calm down. You're alright. I'll explain everything, I promise."

Jess seemed to be weighing her options. Lauren figured she'd be able to read her thoughts and realize she was telling the truth.

"You'll tell me what I am? What she is?"

"Everything."

Lauren sent Bo one last apologetic smile before crossing her legs and getting to it.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


End file.
